Edge
Edge is that twinkle in the eyes of the Goddess of Luck that grants you to do the impossible. In certain - often desperate - situations, a player can use their Edge to try and turn everything in their favour. As such, it is a very powerful and useful number. In video game terms: you cheat. But hey, none of your enemies have to know, right? Humans start with natural 2 Edge, everyone else with 1. Karma can be used to increase Edge (ask GM). Edge allows two usages: spending and burning. Spending is using them, but they will refill automatically after a bit or in certain situations. Burning means they are gone and need to be re-bought with Karma. No matter if spend or burned, the usage of Edge always costs 1 Edge Point. Be aware that in one Combat Round, you can only spend ONE Edge Point. So if you re-roll your dice, you can’t do a Critical Glitch save. Spending Edge * You may declare the use of Edge before rolling for any one test (or one interval roll on an Extended Test). You may add a number of extra dice equal to your full Edge attribute to the dice pool. All dice (not just Edge dice) rolled on this test are subject to the Rule of Six, meaning that if you roll a 6, you count it as a hit and roll it again. * You may declare the use of Edge after you have rolled for one test. In this case, you may roll a number of extra dice equal to your full Edge attribute and add their hits to the test’s total. The Rule of Six, however, only applies to the additional Edge dice rolled, not the original dice pool. * You may re-roll all of the dice on a single test that did not score a hit. * You may make a Long Shot Test even if your dice pool was reduced to 0 or less; roll only your Edge dice for this test (the Rule of Six does not apply). * You may go first in an Initiative Pass, regardless of your Initiative Score. If multiple characters spend Edge to go first in the same pass, those characters go in order according to their Initiative Scores first, then everyone else goes according to their Initiative Scores. * You may gain 1 extra Initiative Pass for that Combat Turn only. * You may negate the effects of one glitch or critical glitch. * You may invoke the Dead Man’s trigger rule. Burning Edge * Automatically achieve a critical success on one action. The character must be capable of carrying out the action - you can’t buy a critical success for something you have no hope of achieving. (Note that you do not refresh a point of Edge for getting a critical success in this case.) * Escape certain death. This use of Edge represents another shot at life - something the spirits are rare to provide. The streets have decided that they have more uses for this character before she’s discarded to the trash heap and miraculously pull her from the jaws of Death. GMs can explain this phenomena with any rationale they like, from sheer coincidence to the intervention of the gods. Note that the character is not necessarily unharmed by the action; if shot in the head, for example, she may be knocked into a coma and appear dead to her enemies, but she will survive to get revenge another day. Regaining Edge GM decides the timing of full refillment. Maybe Edge refills at the start of each session, maybe only once an adventure is complete. Maybe completing an objective deserves an Edge refill, maybe just sleeping a night does. The GM decides when you get it. * Impressive roleplaying * Heroic acts of self-sacrifice. * Achievement of important personal goals. * Scoring a critical successagainst the odds. * Rolling a critical glitch - you get a point of Edge to balance the scales. (Note that you may never have more Edge points than your full Edge attribute - don’t be afraid to spend Edge cause luck only counts if you use it).